


Birth by Fire: Intro

by StrixViral



Series: Birth by Fire Series [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bondage, Dragons, Dungeon, Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Dungeons & Dragons 4th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Light Bondage, Male-Female Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrixViral/pseuds/StrixViral
Summary: A party of adventurers have been traveling together for just over two years and have battled enemies large and small but after a chance encounter things began to change. A darker, more menacing danger looms over the horizon. The group would carry on, unaware of what events they had just set into motion.





	Birth by Fire: Intro

Anya Terrick: (F) Human Paladin, Short red hair, green eyes, medium build  
Gavid Sare: (M) Human Fighter, Short wavy brown hair, blue eyes, slim build  
Arden Stonebasher: (M) Dwarf Barbarian, dark red hair, gold eyes, large braided beard, large build  
Illy Mooncat: (F) Rouge Gnome, medium length curly brown hair, green eyes, freckles  
Scarlett Faera: (F) Elf Sorcerer, long silver hair, blue eyes, tall slim build  
Cyrus Rease: (M) Human Cleric, black hair, brown eyes, tall slim build

 

“I’m telling you guys there is BIG coin to be made in Fallreach. My cousin had back to back, solid jobs for YEARS and bought a vineyard that he now runs.” The gnome was half leaning out the small wagon addressing the group. Her chaotic curls bouncing with the unsteady road.  
“Illy we wouldn’t have traveled this far if we didn’t believe you but your cousin is a thief and so it may be harder for a large group like us to get more ‘honest’ work, that’s all we are saying.” Said Cyrus. Arden bellowed a hearty laugh and clapped Illy hard on the back, sending her tumbling backwards into the wagon. “Bit of a family trait ain’t it Illy? Can’t keep your little fingers off the shiny good.”  
The paladin piped in. “You’re one to talk Arden, how many gems are on your fingers right now?” Arden curled his thick fingers tighter around the horse’s reign. “Been blessed by Ulaa all my life, nothing I can do about that Anya.” He looked backwards into the wagon. “Alright there Illy, no time for a nap, we’re coming up on the city walls!” Illy crawled back up beside the dwarf. “Just...Picking up what remains of my spine.”  
“Finally, it will be nice not to spend another night in the woods, first round is on me when we reach a tavern.” Gavid said, adjusting his backpack.  
“Shall we turn in the bounty tomorrow then?” Scarlett said. “I would like a chance to rest as soon as possible.” Anya nodded. “We can do that. Sound good to everyone?” The group nodded.  
“It’s settled then!” Illy chimed.  
Scarlett fumbled through her purse. “We have enough to get everything we need without the reward, let’s go somewhere a little nice please?”  
“Don’t worry Scarlett, I want a hot bath just as much as you do.” Anya laughed.  
“PAH! You ladies and your perfumed oils.” Arden chuckled. “But alright, better places mean stronger ale.”  
Arden stopped the wagon before the large city gates and called up the watchmen. Soon they were on their way down the cobbled streets of Fallreach towards The Broken Lute Inn. 

The inn’s tavern was brimming with midweek workers coming in to drink their hard earned gold, a large fireplace blazed in the corner and a small band of bards filed the establishment with music. Some patrons danced, already a few pints deep into their evening, while other’s played cards or stuffed their face with large legs of meat and bread. Gavid, Arden, and Cyrus had finished their first round and were halfway into their second before the ladies arrived to their table. Anya and Illy changed into comfortable pants and corset blouses while Scarlett and Mana had simple changed into clean, fresh robes. Gavid motioned with two fingers at the sight of them. A busty, middle aged barkeep with unruly ginger curls brought over the women’s first rounds of ale. “Can I get you ladies something to eat?”  
“Potato stew, two legs, loaf of bread and something sweet if you got it.” Anya said throwing her purse on the table which thumped heavily on the thick wood. The barmaid’s eyes widen for just a second. “And how about you three?” Illy ordered a leg, and Mana and Scarlett ordered the stew. The maid, slightly disappointed at the smaller orders, jotted them down and turned to leave. Arden gripped Anya’s shoulder tight. “There’s me girl! Drink up ladies, you got some catching up to do!”  
Illy gripped the goblet with both hands and trust it to the center of the table. “Another job well done everyone!” The group clinked their drinks, sloshing the frothy amber ale, and began their night. 

\-------- 

Three hours into their night the tavern had grown twice as loud and the party twice as drunk. Anya slammed the goblet down. “I’ll grab another one, hang on.” She said swaying slightly as she pushed off the table. She ducked and wove through the crowd, squeezing past a handful of young men. One grabbed her wrist as she passed and pulled her into the group of three. “Aye hello there beautiful. You know if you’re thirsty you could always come drink with us.”  
Anya tried to calmly pull her arm free. “No thanks I’ve already got my tab covered.” The man pulled her in closer to him, his two buddies hollering and gesturing for her to come sit between them. “Come on sweetie don’t be like that, we’re just looking to have some fun.” His grip grew painfully tight but Anya didn’t flinch. “Look.” She said sternly. “I’m going only to stay this once; let go and back off.” The three of them broke out into screaming laughter. “I like you a lot love, I like a kitten with a bit of claws on her!”  
Anya saw a gloved hand tap the man on the shoulder. He looked to his side and saw no one, then looked downward and saw Arden standing there. “Ya better listen to the lass there son.”  
“And who the hell are you?! Her papa? Fuck off half pint and mind your own business.”  
Arden sighed. “I always just like to give fella a warning before she goes and--”  
Anya’s fist cracked violently into the temple of the man before Arden could finish. He swayed and she pulled her wrist free before she buried her knee into his groin and shoved him over onto the table his friends were seated at. The other two men rushed to assist their cursing, dazed friend. Anya nodded to Arden. “Just like old times eh?” Arden smiled and winked at her, he held up two fingers. She got the hint. She muscled her way up to the counter. “Barkeep! Two more Stinger Ales please!” The half orc man nodded and took her tankard, pausing to look at her hand. “You’re a paladin aye love?” Anya rubbed her thumb against the thin sun signet ring on her right pointer finger. “Been a paladin for Palor for just over five years now. Why’s that?” The man placed the two frothy mugs back in front of her. “So I’m guessing you’re an adventuring group based on that odd bunch you got there at your table and based on what you did to that man.” Anya nodded, sipping again at her beer. “Just coming back from a trip in fact. Why? Know someone who needs a job done?” He looked over the crowd at the table, seemingly sizing them up. “Perhaps, enjoy your night though. I’ll be workin’ in the morn’ as well and I will talk with you again Miss…”  
“Anya. And you?”  
“Dom. You have a good night.” Anya gestured with her glass and wove her way back to her table. The whole group leaned in. “Who was that you were speaking to Anya?” Scarlett said.  
“Yeah you getting friendly with the bartender hmmmm????” Illy said mid hiccup.  
“Pace yourself Illy, his name is Dom, said he may have another job for us.”  
Cyrus glanced back to the bartender and back. “Oh? And he didn’t say what it was about? Are you sure we want to get involved in something like that?”  
Anya shrugged. “Figured the least we can do is hear him out, he’ll meet up with all of us tomorrow morning.” Illy hugged her tankard lovingly. “Sounds exciting guys! So mysterrrous…” Let’s do the thinggg!” She raised both arms in the air in glee. Arden took the opportunity and grabbed her tankard, drinking the remaining of its contents. Scarlett nodded in approval. “Illy, I think you and I should turn in for the night alright?” Illy reexamined her drink, finding it empty. “I guesss since I’m out. You’re drunk aren’t you Scarlett?” Scarlett, who hadn’t drank most of the night, held her hand out to Illy. Illy took it and plummeted instantly to the floor. Scarlett sighed and stood up to retrieve the gnome. Anya stood up as well. “I’ll give you a hand Scarlett, we’ll see you guys in the morning ok?” She took up Illy into her arms. The men nodded and watched as the ladies left back to the rooms for the night.  
Arden, Gavid, and Cyrus stayed up another hour playing cards and enjoying one more round. 

That night the sorceress stirred, she dreamt of a heat unlike any she had ever felt before, she saw a figure before her engulfed in flames and screaming. Scarlett ran to the figure but tripped and fell into what turned out to be a field of blackened corpses. Her hands broke through a thick layer of ash and she saw the whole city was blackened and burning around her. She reached for the figure and spun it around to face her-

“Scarlett! Scarlett wake up!” Her eyes flung open to see Anya above her, shaking her. “Hey! It’s alright, you were flailing.” Scarlett was covered in sweat and out of breath.  
“Was it a vision?” Anya asked. The door suddenly opened and Illy came in with a small towel and a cup of water. “I got them Anya!” She handed it to Scarlett. “Are you ok hun? What did you see?”  
She pressed the towel to her head and took a long drink. “I...I’m sorry I don’t remember. Maybe it was just a nightmare. I’m sorry for worrying you both.” Anya and Illy took a seat at the end of the bed. “No trouble, do you need anything? Will you be able to sleep?” Anya said.  
The sorceress nodded. “I will meditate for the rest of the night. It’s a few hours till morning, please get some more rest.” The two nodded. “We’ll be right here Scarlett, wake us if you need anything alright?” Illy patted her leg gently. They laid back down but kept a close eye on her before drifting off once again into sleep.

\-------

The group all met again in the tavern and ordered up some food. Cyrus stared at Scarlett as they ate. “Are you alright Scarlett? You looked as though you didn’t sleep well.” She shook her head. “I think I had a vision last night but when I awoke I didn’t remember anything. It’s rather upsetting too, Anya and Illy had to wake me.” Just then Anya spotted Dom and motioned him over to the table. “Mornin’ Anya, I trust you all had a good night?” Gavid spoke up. “You mentioned to Anya you may have a job for us?” Dom was temporarily taken aback. “Right, well, it’s about my friend.” He pulled a small folded piece of parchment and laid it flat on the table. A map of Fallreach and the surrounding area was sketched out. “He is an adventurer too but often takes smaller jobs since he has no committed group he travels with.” He pointed to a forested area out to the south of the city. “He had taken a job with two other adventurers who were tasked with eliminating a small bandit camp in this area. They have been robbing travelers in the the area but are far out enough that the local guard don’t feel they have any jurisdiction over it. He took that job now almost a fortnight ago. I’m worried he got in over his head.” Arden spoke up. “And why now, why reach out to us?” Dom lowered his gaze. “I’m not a fighter, and I have reached out to a handful of adventurers here but they all tell me he must have fallen to the bandits. It’s not something I can accept until someone actually goes out there and tries to find him. He is one of my oldest friends. His name is Isvad.” The group each looked around at each other. “I will pay you of course, sixty gold pieces, half of it upfront as well if you need anything in the city. I just ask that you leave as soon as possible. Please.” He was looking at Anya.  
“Can you give us a second to talk it over?” She said.  
“Yes! Absolutely of course, I need to run back to the kitchen, I’ll be back.” He left his map there and took off back behind the bar.

Illy finished the slice of bread and cheese she was hold, her mouth still mostly full of food. “Well wuddaya guys think?”  
“Sixty gold aint bad and to bring someone some closure.” Said Arden. “I say we do et.”  
They went around the table taking a vote. “Alright” Gavid said. “We have an agreement. Let’s let Dom know, pick up our last bounty, and be on our way.”

\-----

The group retrieved their payment and restocked their travel supplies. Gavid pocketed the map provided by Dom and the Cyrus prepared a handful of orcish funeral rites on a scroll, just in case. Anya donned her shining half plate armor and whispered a prayer to a silver pendent she wore on her neck before tucking it back in her undershirt. She shiethed her large claymore on her back and helped Illy straighten the quiver of crossbow bolts she belted to her back. Arden placed his freshly sharpened battle axe on his back before passing the whetstone to Gavid who gave his longsword a fresh sharpen. Scarlett’s beautiful staff and long robes gleamed in the sunlight as she waited on the party to join her outside the market. They gathered and set off through the city gates. 

The trip would take at least a full day to reach where the map had indicated. The trails were mostly vacant and the forest was calm, only an angry boar and rather loud crows bothered the party through the first half of their trip. They found a suitable clearing and set up camp for the night. Illy took first watch.  
Anya waited till the group had settled and quietly snuck out of her sleeping roll. Most night she had trouble sleeping and knew there was a small clearing with a stream nearby. The moonlight shone brightly on the water. She kneeled before the edge and splashed the cool, clear water down her back. She couldn’t detect the footsteps coming up right behind her.  
A pair of hands gently gripped her shoulders from behind. Anya instinctually pulled the knife from her leg sheath, grabbed one of the wrists of the attacker, and whirled around forcing the point of the knife at their throat. But she recognized those blue eyes she faced. “Hey.” He said.  
“Gavid!” She pulled her knife back. “You scared the shit out of me, I almost killed you!” He smiled. “You know for someone so quick on their feet, you are easy to sneak up on.”  
Anya ignored him and turned back to the water.  
“Still having those nightmares? I thought those stopped.” Gavid said sitting next to her.  
Anya shrugged. “They did for a while, Scarlett was able to help me get a full nights sleep for a week. She had one of them too I think, last night, and now they are back.”  
Anya always told everyone she didn’t remember the nightmares, but it was the same every time.  
She would be standing in the middle of an empty blackened field. She would open to hand to see it filled with ash, her family pendant buried in the middle of her palm. Someone would be screaming her name, she could never see or find the source but she always felt it was her father’s voice. A large pair of leather wings would stretch around from behind her and a horrible rumbling growl filled her ears. She would stand completely still at this point in the dream because as soon and she moved to run or to turn around to face it, it would lunge at her and she would wake up in a panic.  
She shivered slightly and Gavid wrapped his arm around her. “They are just dreams, nothing to worry about, I won’t let anything happen to you. None of us will. Understand?”  
She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Thanks Gavid.” She let out a deep breath she hadn't realize she had been holding.  
Gavid kissed her forehead. “Anytime, let’s get back to camp ok? You need your energy for tomorrow.”  
Anya nodded and hugged him tightly before the two returned silently back to the camp.

Just above them Illy sat completely hidden up in the trees, she smiled to herself before returning to her lookout post.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AooO, thanks for the read! This is a series I'm writing up based on an old campaign I played with friends. Hope you enjoy it, this chapter is more if an opening and character introduction.


End file.
